KnightLord (PowerForm)
Limited Form Alteration Several Type Attacks Several Ball Attacks Flight |Equipment = Light Cannon |Signature Moves = Light Cannon Terra Force |Special Ability = }} KnightLord '''is the official Power Form of Baron Doc and can be used by Noa Doc through the DocSoul available in The Core. Personality KnightLord is a calm, fierce, relaxed and bold guy who waits for the perfect moment to strike. He enjoys battling against various opponents no matter the circumstances. He even enjoys battling when he has any disadvantage, seeing it as an opportunity to improve and hone his skills even further. KnightLord remains calm in battle, a trait which he shares with his original user Baron Doc. Even in the most dire of situations, he remains a clear mind and spirit. Allowing him to take down even the most powerful of foe. Also in battle, KnightLord is very fierce because he always uses the utmost of his capabilities, no matter how strong the opponent(s) is/are. The stronger his opponent, the fiercer he gets, the more determinant he gets. Despite that, KnightLord can also be very relaxed in most situations. But in midst of battle, he can lose his relaxation and trade it in for fierceness. Powers and Abilities '''Enhanced Strength: KnightLord possess enhanced physical strength which makes him strong enough to hold his own in battle against even the toughest of foes. He is capable of lifting and tossing most opponent as well as breaking rocks with his fists. He prefers to counter the strength of his opponents and use their momentum against them when their strength is superior to his. High Agility: Due to his slender body build, KnightLord has a high degree of agility and can easily dodge the attacks of his opponents. He can also dodge his opponents hits in direct combat and can go from one motion to another effortlessly. Enhanced Reflexes: KnightLord has an incredible high reaction time and can easily react faster than a human being. He can dodge attacks or movements and catch things faster than others. He has shown to avoid powerful attacks ranging from large to small with no apparent difficulty. Enhanced Athleticism: KnightLord possesses incredible acrobatic, gymnastic and athletic abilities thanks to his slender body type. He is able to effectively dodge attacks and swing from things easily. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combat: KnightLord is a highly proficient user in hand-to-hand combat. With his slender build, he can quickly strike his opponents with powerful moves without a chance for the opponent to strike back or react. His slender and agile build allows him to avoid attacks from his opponents and quickly get close to them to strike them before they can react. Against physically stronger opponents, he uses their own momentum against them and strike their weak spots. Attack Blocking: KnightLord is capable of blocking almost any type attacks using his hands. It is also possible for him to negate an attack by destroying it with his bare hands with the right timing. Light Generation/Emission: With his Light Cannon, KnightLord is able to generate and emit limitless photons of light with various intensities and durations. He mostly uses it for emitting large amounts of concentrated light beams that can pierce dense materials easily. His Light Cannon can be fired from his back but can also be morphed with his right hand, making that the Light Cannon. Limited Form Alteration: KnightLord is able to alter his own form to some extent. He can morph his cannon with his right-hand, while his left-hand morphs into a bigger hand. This greatly enhances his strength in his left arm, his Super Fist. He is also able to switch his hands into hand plates so he can use ball attacks, such as Zap Cannon and Energy Ball. He will still be able to block attacks and can also use the attack Force Palm. Several Type Attacks: KnightLord is highly versatile in move usage and can use several type attacks such as Electric, Fighting, Poison, Ghost and Normal type attacks. Attacks he frequently uses and favors are Zap Cannon, Brick Break, Poison Jab, Shadow Ball and Hyper Beam. Several Ball Attacks: KnightLord can use several ball type moves like Energy Ball, Zap Cannon, Shadow Ball, Focus Blast and Terra Force with his hands. Flight: KnightLord can also naturally fly in the air at regular speeds. Signature Moves KnightLord's signature moves are: *'Light Cannon': KnightLord gathers pure light energy in his cannon and then fires a bright pure white light blast to his target. The attack can destroy and withstand all the dark energy and vaporize it too in the progress. *'Terra Force': KnightLord gathers the atmospheric energy and concentrates it between his hands which are placed above his head. He then throws it as a super-dense, high-temperature fireball energy sphere to the target. Weaknesses/Resistances Water + Grass Attacks Absorption: KnightLord's feet contain water and grass energy sources which allow him to absorb all Water and Grass type based attacks. He has shown to absorb powerful attacks such as Hydro Pump and Solar Beam with no effort. Low Defenses: Because KnightLord is slender, he doesn't has good defenses or durability. He relies on his athleticism to avoid most attacks but can also block certain attacks and moves. Breakpoint in Super Fist: When an attack hits the hole in KnightLord's "Super Fist" his arm will break and it will reverse to its normal form. Trivia *Similar to his father's Power Form, he too has a Super Fist. *Just like his "brothers" Power Form Pharaoh (PowerForm) and Rat (PowerForm), he can alter his form temporarily to gain an advantage. *Noa once stated that she regards KnightLord as her best and favorite hand-to-hand combat fighter. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Power Forms Category:Doc Family Category:Heroes Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:PowerForm Heroes Category:PowerForm Villains Category:Former Villains